


I'm home

by Sehgaara



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, I really just missed neo, I took liberties, M/M, Self-Indulgent, inspired by Taekwoon's insta update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: And there, in the subzero temperatures of Korean winters, Taekwoon encountered the sun itself, the warmth of his existence warming his toes.He was home.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I'm home

The light breeze blew, chilling the few soldiers standing at the periphery of the registrations academy as the late November sun made Italy crawl up the sky. The entire compound was bathed in white light, the frigid cold coming out in short puffs as Taekwoon hopped from foot to foot, chasing the warmth from the motion. 

The queue extended slowly, the registration process taking not more than 15 minutes. But each minute felt slow, an eternity within itself as he craned his neck around, eyes searching for a familiar face, smile warmer than the sun, eyes that always sent electricity fizzing in his blood stream. 

It has been long. Much too long since he had last met him, held those hands that always knew how to placate his racing heart, his mounting anxiety. And right now, Taekwoon couldn't wait to bury his cold nose in the familiar scent.

From the mass of black heads of the academy, he finally spotted him. Making his way towards the compound in a brisk walk, head held high and a benign smile greeting the fellow soldiers passing by. 

Taekwoon felt a smile growing on his face involuntarily. He had drilled it into his own head, to keep it on the down low. But aa of this moment the logic seemed to be escaping him with the speed of cruiser - leaving only a undulating desire in his soul, his fingers itching to hold, to hug, to listen. 

A few meters away from him, their eyes finally met. If time was slow trickle before, it was as if the cosmic balances had themselves aligned themselves to circuambulate around Taekwoon. He felt his breath catch, a few too many emotions wanting to spill forth from his chest. Making his throat close up and his eyes blur. 

He was here. Really truly here. And here to stay. 

A few steps away yet, and Taekwoon made a run for it. He could vaguely make out the shock and then the pleasant smile breaking out on his face before his face planted into the warmth of his jacket. A laughter bubbling from his own lips. 

He was happy. He thought he might cry, but he was just happy. 

"Taekwoon", Hakyeon cood, running a soft palm through his hair, "kitten". Taekwoon looked up, happiness bursting at the seams of his lips, of his existence. He blinked at the sudden flash of the camera shutter, confusion making way for a feeling Taekwoon had always felt inadequate enough to name. But it was there. 

Love, perhaps. 

For the next shutter of the camera he was ready, hiding his face in the jacket of his Hakyeon's army uniform. Only letting go when he had had his fill of hugging, and when it became exceedingly inappropriate for two guys to be hugging in the military compound so publicly. 

"Hi," Taekwoon held onto Hakyeon's fingers, lightly, a barest of touches. It was enough though, his presence enough to coax the pitter-patter of his heart to a steady rhythm. 

"Hello." Hakyeon sighed back. "Took you long enough." Taek spied just the little hint of disappointment there. Or maybe it was just the longing manifesting in a tone, his fingers tightening just the slightest around his own. 

Taekwoon just smiled, gripping Hakyeon's hand in earnest now. "Yea, but I'm home now." 

And there, in the subzero temperatures of Korean winters, Taekwoon encountered the sun itself, the warmth of his existence warming his toes. 

The long hard days of training seemed to seem less daunting suddenly than another day without him, but he was here now. 

He was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> // So I was in one of those moods where I am missing our resident parental unit couple too much, and wrote this short thing out of a need to put my feelings about Taekwoon's insta update into words. 
> 
> This is really just self-indulgent, so I know there may be technical inaccuracies. For one, Taek not enlisting in the same compound as Hakeyon. And for another, I really know nothing of the military jargon. 
> 
> Having said that, thank you for reading ♡♡ I really appreciate interaction so please leave comments/kudos or hit me up on twitter or tumblr @sehgaara uwu


End file.
